FanPaul's Drag Race: Season 1
FanPaul's Drag Race is a series created by me, FanPaul. Season 1 was announced on May 10th of 2018. It'll feature 10 queens battling it out for the cash prize of $100.000 and a title of Wikia's Next Drag Superstar. (the idea of using art work to represent the queens was taken from nicholas' drag race, thank you shishter) Contestants Progress (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) Episodes 'Episode 1: ''"RuPaul's Big Opening" Aired May 12th, 2018 *'Mini Challenge: '''Photoshoot in the rain *'Mini Challenge Winner: Stella Miyuki *'Main Challenge:' Create a Drag on a Dime look *'Main Challenge Winner:' Rebeccuh Mattel *'Bottom Two:' Liquorice Black & Tyra Le Coq *'Lip Sync Song: '"Womanizer" by Britney Spears *'Eliminated:' Tyra Le Coq *'Farewell Message: '"Loved the experience! I wouldn't trade it for anythig. Good luck, ladies! ♥" 'Episode 2: ''"Pop Divas: The RuSical" Aired May 13th, 2018 *'Mini Challenge: ' Put on a Neon Makeup *'''Mini Challenge Winner: Starr *'Main Challenge:' Perform in the "Pop Divas: The RuSical" *'Runway Theme:' Glitterific *'Main Challenge Winner:' Stella Miyuki *'Bottom Two:' Alice Malibu & Eva Lution *'Lip Sync Song:' "American Boy" by Estelle *'Eliminated:' Alice Malibu *'Farewell Message: '"I'm outta here! xoxo, AM" 'Episode 3: ''"Epic Rap Battles of Herstory" Aired May 14th, 2018 *'Mini Challenge: '''Badonkadonk Booty *'Mini Challenge Winner: Mona Monroe *'Main Challenge:' Perform a Rap Battle in pairs *'Runway: '''Outrageous Orange *'Main Challenge Winner:' Mona Monroe & Stella Miyuki *'Bottom Two:' Eva Lution & Liquorice Black *'Lip Sync Song: ' "Fargalicious" by Fergie *'Eliminated:' Eva Lution *'Farewell Message: "Aw! I'm so sorry, poor viewers, now you gotta look at all those monster and no pretty girls left! Welp, have fun! XO"'' '''Episode 4: ''"Snatch Game" Aired May 15th, 2018 *'Mini Challenge: '''Reading is Fundemental *'Mini Challenge Winner:' Rebeccuh Mattel *'Main Challenge:' Snacth Game *'Runway: Disco Divas *'''Main Challenge Winner: Starr *'Bottom Two:' Rebeccuh Mattel & Scarlett Von *'Lip Sync Song: ' "Ain't Nobody" by Chaka Khan *'Eliminated:' Scarlett Von *'Farewell Message: '"Sad to go! Becky for the win! ♥" 'Episode 5: ''"Drag Fish Tank" Aired May 16th, 2018 *'Mini Challenge: ' *'''Mini Challenge Winner: Stella Miyuki *'Main Challenge:' Create a Fish Tank product *'Runway: '''Bearded Queens *'Main Challenge Winner:' Rebeccuh Mattel *'Bottom Two:' Liquorice Black & Mona Monroe *'Lip Sync Song: "Don't Stop The Music" by Rihanna *'Eliminated: '''Liquorice Black *'Farewell Message: ''"The lip-sync assasin is out. Peace!"'' 'Episode 6: ''"Mermaid Drag-Shishtas" Aired May 17th, 2018 *'Mini Challenge: ' Everybody Loves Puppets! *'''Mini Challenge Winner: Rebeccuh Mattel *'Main Challenge:' Makeover Crew members into queens' mermaid drag sisters. *'Main Challenge Winner:' Stella Miyuki *'Bottom Two:' Starr & Zaza *'Lip Sync Song: ' "Your Body" by Christina Aguilera *'Eliminated: ' Zaza *'Farewell Message: '"Love you, sisters!" 'Episode 7: ''"The Glitter Ball" Aired May 17th, 2018 *'Mini Challenge: ' Create a Pageant Queen charecter *'''Mini Challenge Winner: Starr *'Main Challenge:' Come up with three looks for the Glitter Ball *'Runway: ' Night Life Queen, Silver Fox Executive, Glitterific *'Main Challenge Winner:' Rebeccuh Mattel *'Bottom Two:' Mona Monroe & Stella Miyuki *'Lip Sync Song: ' "100% Pure Love" by Crystal Waters *'Eliminated: 'No One *'Farewell Message: 'none 'Episode 8: ''"The Grand Finale" Aired May 20th, 2018 *'Miss Congeniality: '''Zaza *'Wheel Choice: Stella Miyuki *'Winner's Pick': Mona Monroe *'Song #1': "Sweet Dreams" by Eurythmics (Mona Monroe vs Stella Miyuki) *'Eliminated: '''Mona Monroe *'Song #2': "Slave 4 U" by Britney Spears (Rebeccuh Mattel vs Starr) *'Eliminated: 'Starr *'Song #3: '"New Attitude" by Patti LaBelle (Rebeccuh Mattel vs Stella Miyuki) *'America's Next Drag Superstar: '''Rebeccuh Mattel